


Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover

by What_a_dork2006



Series: PJO Mortal Highschool Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Goode High School (Percy Jackson), M/M, Mortal school, Post BoO, Reynico (Bro-TP), Stupid Mortals, caleo - Freeform, demigods in highschool, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_dork2006/pseuds/What_a_dork2006
Summary: The seven survive the war and later they're forced to go to mortal high school and given that they don't want new friends they talk about camp openly to freak out the rest of the school so now they are the resident loners. What happens after they receive some blessings?





	Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wrote with the account owner and not just myself (Account owner sister is me) she is too busy with wattpad *Gags*.

**Jason POV**

Its been 3 hours since they've arrived at the mortal school. Percy drove everyone to Goode High school in his pegasus-damaged corolla, seeing as only he knew the directions. Paul, Percy's stepdad, took them to the administration office. There was no one there and Paul left to teach a class, so we were alone. I decided to say what was bothering me during the car ride there.

"We gonna stay friends right? And do we really need new friends to get close with only to leave them forever and never see them again?" I asked with a hint of desperation I hope nobody caught. 

"Of course-"

"Jason why would you even think-"

"Jason we're bros for life-"

"I am barely coping with this friend group as it is we don't need anymore-"

"I consider you a friend for life-"

"You are one the first friends I ever made I would never stop being-"

"Even if the memories were fake we"re still amigos_"

"Jason a true friend like you is hard to come by-"

"Jason you're pretty cool so yeah-" They all replied at the same time. My heart swelled just as Annabeth continues "Besides, you made a good point. Why make new friends, get attached and have to be heartbroken later? lets just leave us as it is."

"Oooh that might be hard," Percy countered "People here are obsessed with expanding their friends groups. If they see people they don't know they'll descend on us like vultures"

"So we need a way to freak them out and keep themselves away from us. That should be easy. Any ideas" Leo stated. Nobody could come up with anything until Will speaks.

"What if we just talk about camp and stuff. With all the stuff we've been through and all the weird terms and names people would just think we get high all the time and won't bother us. I mean that's what I thought when they told me all the demigod stuff." he shrugged. Everyone agreed. So then it began, Time to become the school's resident loners. *cough stoners cough*

* * *

 

**Nico POV**

The first time they managed to ward off unwanted attention was in one of their many (read: All) classes together. Ironically enough it was History and guess what topic they were learning in this particular semester: Ancient Greece: Greek gods and Mythology. 

Being the new students the teacher wanted to include them so they're fooled into thinking he's a fair teacher that  _definitely_ does not give extra homework on purpose (no state should allow that much homework assigned to students in the first week okay?!)

The pale excuse of a man ("Your no better yourself" Reyna teases in Latin when he says so) finishes the Greek and  _highly_ innacurate version of the Myths of Dionysus, clearly written by worshippers(read:drunks), and asks Percy how the god's character could be like using the material from the so called myths.

We all share a nod and before we know it Percy gets up and smirks, something that used to make my heart melt but now i've moved on ~~to swooning over will's smirks~~ , and answers "I think he should be the kind of person who's addicted to Coca-Cola, has a living tigers head, wears too much leopard print and forgets your name and replaces with something ridiculous." As he went on all of us Greeks started giggling and the Romans and the class looked at us like we were crazy. Mission Accomplished. 

* * *

 

  **Hazel POV**

After the History class incindent people have avoided us since. They left a table empty for us, always chose to walk on the other side of hallway, and stopped talking when they came around giving us wary looks. This was the goal but it still made her uneasy. She came from a time where people did that cause they were afraid she would curse them or kill them. She made no friends because of this and was often bullied and the only friend she had was Sammy so she tried to remind herself that's it's for the greater good and her friends make it easier everyday. 

This time they were in biology trying to answer the questions on how different chemicals in medicine affects the body. Keyword here is  _trying_.

Now being from camp Jupiter there was less time for chemistry more time for training and war games, so of course she was having difficulties. Annabeth had Athena knowledge and Percy knew some from the 'terrible' documentaries he watched instead of doing his homework and all the studying they did to get ready to finish highschool (Annabeth helped with the rest), Will is a doctor, Nico hung around the infirmary and Will alot, Frank sometimes studied with Annabeth, Reyna had to learn in order to help camp Jupiter even more and Piper was given extra tutoring when she still lived with her dad. That left Jason, Leo and I.

The teacher left the class and people took this opportunity to talk. Hazel had just about enough of staring at the paper full of chemicals that didn't exist when she was alive and the noise was not helping at all. In fact the stress kept building until... "Argghhhhh!"

"Whoa haze your eyes are gold that's never a good sign. You okay?" Nico question concerned.

"I don't understand any of it and it frustrates me past the point of no return" 

"You could of asked for help I'm right next to you and Franks on your other side"

"I would have helped if you had asked" Frank supplied. 

"But I wanted learn by myself. And Asclepius did ask if we wanted the magazines from the evil waiting room where we killed/broke that nasty statue" I stated mournfully "Frank please help me, I think I might sink this school underground"

"Seeing as your eyes still look solid gold that's a possibility" Percy warned.

"Wait you met my brother?" Will asked 

"Yeah, he was really helpful. He gave me my glasses" Jason replied

"He's the reason the Aphrodite cabin ranked me as 2nd hottest blonde after you came back" He exclaimed scandalized.

"I didn't you know cared that much, Will" Piper observed at the same time nico muttered under his breath "Boy do they have it wrong."

"I don't care that much" he replied sarcastically "it just caused me a lot of teasing for losing my two year 1st place title" the last part said with a glare at Jason.

"Two years!" Everyone screeched. Nico recovered first from the group gaping and muttered "eh that seems about right"

Jason gulped "Two years isn't that much if they vote annually plus I'm leaving soon so you'll have it back"

"Well becuase of new campers and such they vote every month, for every hair colour per gender and each month for two years straight I was ranked hottest blonde male and Annabeth female"

I'm surprised we didn't hear the 'Thunks' from our jaws dropping to the ground.

"Anywaayyy" Leo said to change the subject back "He was very helpful with the medical stuff like you. He gave me the cure to use and now I'm back, So please help me with mine Will?" 

"Speaking of that, never ever **, ever** die again cause if so I will bring back to life just to murder you" everyone agreed with me and nico offered to help. All of this happened with the class listening to us, we knew this and kept talking anyway so it was funny to watch their reactions to us so it made it that much easier. We kept chatting afterwards while Jason, Leo and I got help with our answers.

* * *

 

**Isadora POV**

Ugh why does school exist and why do stepmoms exist? While walking to school i question every single thing I have ever done that might have lead to my dad marrying Amy. Maybe if hadn't been 'in need of a mother figure' I wouldn't be walking to a school that opens at 8am at 7am. 'I'm going to be there earlier than the loners' i thought to myself. 

The loners were a weird bunch. At first glance you're like 'Of course it makes sense that the most attractive people you've ever seen are in one friend group' then when you want to go and talk to them you here stuff Like "mortal", "camp Jupiter", "ghost king" and lastly "gods of Olympus" and that's when you decide you should stay away from the attractive people who are so high that they think the Greek gods are real.

They only ever hang out with themselves and somehow despite their age they have every single class together. They were always at school first and they never even acknowledged other human beings.

My train of thought was brought on by one fact that had me really excited: I was at school before the Loners cough stoners cough. I have mixed feelings about this, One on hand ugh it' so early even the Loners are still at home what is my life@!!$#@!# On the other hand it would be interesting to see what they drove. At first they all fit in this banged up Corrola and then they parked really expensive, Fancy cars where they used to park and I wanted to see which car belonged to which. I continued to think and daydream as I walked into school. 

I got there and I realised why Amy woke me up earlier today. The school is starting earlier to give the extra curriculum clubs to talk about their contribution to the school fair on Saturday. That meant everyone would see the Loners arrive, Talk about an audience.

I made my way over to the cooking club to make sure I knew the theme of the fair so I could bake the right pastries. After discussing the minor details such as the fact castor sugar will make the pavolova easier to mix is when the engines of sports cars sounded silencing everyone around. I quickly checked the time while I ran with the school to the doors to look at the cars. 7:30am. Weirdos.

I shoved my way to the front windows of the school just in time to see Four cars pull up.

The first car was a Dark red  **2017 Colorado Extended Cab Base 2WD** with extension on the front that shot out fire just before they parked. You could faintly hear two female voices yell "Leo!" Two of the Loners stepped out with a third girl who matched the dress code of their group; She was also incredibly attractive. (Where is their gene pool located? Heaven?!) The little cute Latino surprisingly jumped out of the driver seat while looking to short to drive shut a car. The first girl to come out was also Latina but with a much more serious face yet still beautiful. The new girl was more fairy looking with golden hair that went down to her waist and her face that seem to say magic and wisdom

The Latino cutie "Leo" had curly brown as mud hair with elfish features on his caramel face and a constant mischevious glint in his eyes. Today he was wearing a white longsleeve V neck shirt with grease coloured jeans and army green Vans. He had a nearly brown camoflauge jacket tied around his waist looking perfectly poster boy for cliche boy bands. 

The Latina girl was much more intimidating but not any less stunning. She had long dark hair that was weaved into a side braid that displayed one side of her slender cocoa powder skinned neck. Her body was just the right balance of muscular and slender. Today she was rocking black skinny jeans with ripped knees with combat boots and a white cropped hoodie displaying her six pack that said "Amazon" 

The third person was less scary and more mystical. She had honey coloured hair and same coloured eyes with the feature of a fairy. She was wearing a white peasant top with simple blue rolled helm jeans and floral print sneakers. She looked happy and carefree under Leo's arm.

The second car pulled up at the same time as the first. The car was a grey **2018 C-class Sedan Mercedes-Benz** with tinted windows. The couple that stepped down from that car were by far the most attractive our of them especially in their current outfits. The boy was already drop-dead gorgeous with his 'just-had-sex' hair, ever-changing sea green eyes and lean swimmers body but all were accentuated with the baby pink bomber jackets on top of black V-neck short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his legs in just the right ways.

He had his arm around the neck of the blonde girl from behind, clearly in a relationship, and a meaningful one too so no chance of them breaking up. The girl had stormy grey eyes that seem to analyse you and everything you've ever done and it was scary, but currently she was blushing and gigging at something the swimmer said so less scary at the moment. Her blonde her cascaded down the back of her neck in the high ponytail it was styled in. Her outfit consisted of a baby blue sleeveless chiffon collared top with lace design across the collar and shoulder, with black highwaisted shorts and white addidas sneakers. The outfit said intellignt yet fun. 

The third car was a charcoal grey 2017 Land rover Discovery with white trimmed tires. So far this was the most expensive car that had arrived I think but it seemed I was wrong when the boy who was driving climbed out complaining about "Jackson having to be so competitive, needing to have best hair, best pizza, more quests, More monsters killed and now most expensive car. I mean of all the cars he had to take the Mercedes for Hades sakes! Don't you agree pipes?"

As he said this I surveyed his overall appearance. He had cropped light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and perfect Roman features except for a unique scar on his upper lip. Today he wore a simple white button-down shirt with the sleeve rolled up to the elbows and blue jeans with matching blue sneakers looking like the original all American boy. The girl he was talking to emergered from the other side looking like someone out of a movie.

The girl had choppy brown hair that was normally in a braid down her back adorned in feathers, was now in Dutch braids on either side of her neck but still with feathers. Today she was wearing a grey crop top with the collarbone cutout and embroider rose over her heart with blue highwaisted ripped jeans and red sneakers. I need her wardrobe. Antisocial people or not that girl will take me shopping. They were also a couple. I could tell by the way they instantly fit themselves together like a routine. 

The last car was a matte black with golden trimmed wheels Ferrari Dodge viper VX. I stand corrected: This is the most expensive car here. Who in the world were their parents?!?! Bill gates?!?!. There where four people on this car; three guys and one girl.

The first guy came out of the driver seat like a model, said "Looks like your wrong Grace. Jackson got the _second_  most expensive car. Having the son of the God of wealth as your best friend comes with its perks" with a smirk on his face, probably prompted by the American boy's (Grace?) face of suprise. This boy was also a blonde haired and blue-eyed boy but slightly different. His hair was more golden like liquid sunshine and his eyes were a blue that you found on the coasts of Greece. Basically, Hot. He was wearing a simple deep orange round neck shirt with a white hoodie and khaki shorts with simple brown sandals that seemed completely out of place next to the car. Yet. Hot.

The second boy that climbed out had a sort of mysterious sexiness to him. Like 'don't touch but also don't look or talk or breathe in general area of me but I am ridiculously handsome.' And then because if he needed more reason to be hot he was European. Not just that no why be normal. He was. Also. Italian. You could tell by the way he spoke. The first thing he said as stepped down was "Dam straight it does. This right here is a beauty and you know it's true. By the way, Solace, why are dressed like a regular fucking camper right now? This car deserves respect. It's L'adone delle macchine Kay? Even I dressed up a little bit." And he did.

He was my favourite of the Loners so whenever I looked at them I always stared at him the the longest and he normally wore a black shirt with a death related design or emo band print and what I'm pretty sure are the same pair of skinny jeans. Black of course. But today he decided on a dark grey button-down that seemed to shine and a leather jacket with red stripes around one of his biceps. He was wearing black skinny jeans but with no holes with Blood red vans. His hair as dark as his eyes was more of a 'controlled chaos' than 'I woke up a wheedwacker in my hair and left it that way.'

The third boy was a burly baby faced Asian guy. He was wearing a black short sleeve top with a hood and rips at the helm going up the side and around the collar showing peeks of a muscular torso. He had on grey jeans and black sneakers. He looked confused. "What ladone dela machine? And Hazel, Piper why are the tears in my hoodie?!?!? People can see my torso!!" He exclaimed scandalized. The girl he was referring to walked out of the car and she was just plain beautiful.

She had chocolate-ly velvet skin which had scattered freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were golden brown and her hair fell around her head in brown ringlets like a halo. Right now she was laughing and at that all three of the boys faces softened. She wore an ombre white to pink sweater that reached over the start of her above-the-knees denim skater skirt. For shoes she chose simple blue sneakers to match her skirt. The perfect picture if teenage innocence.

When she stopped laughing she replied the Asian guy. "Calm your podex down Frank. People have worn much worse and this in Pipers words is supposed to make you look less like a baby and more like sex God." The Italians boy face immediately hardened as he glared at Frank while said boy blushed. "It's an expression. Do not take those words to heart otherwise you'll find your soul cleaning after Cerberus for all of eternity" he growled. Well the moment was ruined and they were back to being weird. They headed inside and towards their lockers lost in their own world again, oblivious to the blatant staring and whispers. Oh well, I can still stare and ignore what they say. Yay.

* * *

 

**Will POV**

Hmmmm.... an opportunity to make death boy blush.... Challenge accepted!

"You can't blame him, Nico" I started. He and everyone else turned to me. Attention captured. I pretended like I didn' notice, looked right at nico with my signature seductive smirk and continued "It must be a child of the underworld thing. They have a trait of being so sexy it's deadly. If I ever found myself with one in a relationship the waiting till you're ready rule would be thrown out the window." I saw that nico's blush had gone full blown vermilion and I couldn't feel a little satisfied as I sat down in class.

Everybody's reaction was different. I got highfives from Leo, Piper and Percy as well as threatening glares from Jason, Annabeth, Reyna and also Percy while Frank, Hazel and Calypso just blushed at the innuendo. Yep. Life is gooooood.

We got a penthouse apartment to share that was closer to school instead of the long ride from camp and much better than cabins, A new wardrobe designed by Aphrodite himself and cars of our (extravagant and austentatious) choices courtesy of Hades.

Now not only are the mortals scared to come up to us because they were sure we were high, Now they would be too intimidated to. Annabeth said we might still get attenion from the confident students but we could keep them around for the sake of having someone else to talk to. Friends on the mortal side.

* * *

**Nobody POV (not Odysseus or Annabeth)**

The entire school had different opinions of the Loners. 

The teachers thought good students who had a tendency to get silly in class.

The staff thought they were like every other teenager: Good for nothing.

And the students were convinced they came to school high, got through school high, and left school high. They thought that they were to antisocial to hang out with anyone other than themselves. The thought, in nutshell, that they were the most attractive losers to ever exist. But that all changed this morning. 

Now the students weren't vain or shallow. They didn't decide to proclaim cool because of their outfits. It was more of how they looked like in them. They looked like they normally got alot of attention and they were humble about it. Wherever they came from they were the popular kids, so the one Question you could practically hear people thinking is: The Loners are cool?!?!?!?? 

The answer is what they would find out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcomed but so is lovely and adoring too. (*,_,*).
> 
> Translation: L'adone delle macchine  
> The Adonis of cars.


End file.
